


Artistic Differences

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-22
Updated: 2004-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin take a trip to the art supplies shop and adorable fluffiness ensues. Thanks to Sal for plot Bunny.





	Artistic Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Jus!" sigh. "Justin?" Brian threw the paintbrush into his basket. He had agreed to join Justin on his trip to the art supplies store because he thought maybe they could spend a little time together, but as soon as they had gotten there just had run off in the direction of some great sketching pad, and Brian found himself wandering alone down an aisle, picking up things that looked nice and tossing them into a basket. "Juuuuustiiiiin" he grumbled annoyed, but still no reponse. 

Across the store, Justin picked up pad after pad of sketching paper. No......no...WOW, this one was great! Justin picked it up and instinctively turned it over to find the price. "wow" he mouthed silently, his eyes growing wide, and he set it back down. He continued to pick up items sooo amazing they made his mouth water and put them down once he saw the price, settling for less expensive brands.

Feeling like he'd gotten everything he needed, Justin made his way to the front of the store. Brian was standing there, arms crossed, looking very irritated. Justin couldn't help but chuckle, he looked so fucking adorable. Brian smirked as Justin approached him.   
"Gee Justin, I had no idea what a bonding experience shopping for art supplies together could really be!" he said sarcastically.  
"Sorry Bri" Justin smiled. "Hey whats...whats in your basket?" Justin took the basket out of Brian's hands and began to sift through the things Brian had picked out, including the sketch pad he'd been drooling over earlier. "Brian! This is all so expensive!"  
"No shit, how do you think I picked it out? I don't know what paintbrush is the best" He eyed Justin's basket "lemme see"  
Justin reluctatnly handed his basket to Brian, whose face twisted into a look of disgust as he turned over each item. "Justin, have I taught you nothing?" Justin cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes. " We are getting my basket" Brian demanded.  
"Brian!"  
"Not another word"  
Justin was going to protest but...but Brian was smiling....one of those real smiles he so barely showed. Justin's lips curved up in response.  
"What?" he blushed. Brian leaned in and kissed him softly.  
"nothing" he whispered. And with that, he put Justin's basket on the floor and walked towards the checkout counter. Justin just stood there, nearly melting at the sweetness of the moment. Then his soft smile transformed into a devilish grin and he snuck off towards the paint aisle.

"Whats this?" Brian questioned as Justin plopped a large item onto the checkout table.  
"its this great pastel set I've had my eye on forever!" Justin said. Brian turned it over and his eyes widened. Justin's heart sank as Brian opeend his mouth to speak.  
"Justin" Brian stopped, gave a dramatic sigh and giggled "you are soooo lucky you give amazing head!"  
"hahahahahaha!" Justin burst out laughing and flung his arms around Brian's neck and smacked a kiss on his lips.  
"I'm going to expect more than that when we get home" Brian was still smiling...oh God it made Justin's heart fly. He rubbed his nose against Brian's and was leaning in to kiss him again when he was interupted by a quiet cough from the checkout clerk. Brian reached over Justin to hand the lady his credit card and leaned in to connect thier lips.

* * *  
At home in the loft Brian admired Justin's latest work. "pretty good Sunshine" he said.  
"Thank you" Justin smiled and pursed his lips together adorably.Brian snaked his arms around Justin's waist and rested his head on Justin's shoulder. "I'm sure glad we got the stuff I picked out....what convinced you?"  
"well Brian" Justin said seductively, turning around in Brian's arms and raising an eyebrow. "Nobody can resist YOUR BASKET." Brian grabbed Justin, flung him over his shoulder and carried him up the bedroom steps as Justin laughed hysterically. And there, they made sweet sweet love.


End file.
